


Can I Be Close To You?

by asmaanixx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Series of Drabbles featuring The Scarlet Speedster and The Girl of Steel.





	1. Something Challenging

“Getting too slow Girl of Steel.” Barry commented cheekily as he stood before the hostage held bank.

“Oh please. I would like to see you try balancing Ms. Grant’s morning schedule while simultaneously putting out a fire at the other end of the city.” Kara huffed as she quickly assessed the situation inside with her x-ray vision. “There are five armed men in total, three at the front with the hostages while the other two are back in the vault loading up.” She informed Barry who gave a firm nod.

“I’ll take the back, you take the front?” He suggested, getting ready to make a run.

“Sounds like a plan.” Kara said, getting ready to launch into the building. “See you in thirty.” She sounded off with a little salute.

It took Barry less than five seconds to dash into the open vault, grab the robbers and place them inside the police van that was waiting outside for them, in handcuffs. When he dashed back to the front lobby, Kara was slapping the dust away from her hands, a proud smile illuminating her rouge cheeks.

“That wasn’t so hard.” She commented, stepping away from the tied up criminals that were grunting and stomping their feet like children.

“Nope. I wonder if we’ll ever get challenged. Starting to feel a little insulted to be honest.” Barry faked being hurt by grimacing and placing a hand to his chest.

Officers entered the building just as they were exiting, Kara’s hearty laughter receding from the premise.

“Oh Scarlet, be glad we’re not dealing with any apocalyptic dangers for once. We both know how you get when the Earth is about to come to an end.” Kara teased, nudging his shoulder.

“Hey, I only have one Earth to call my home. So excuse me being a little paranoid and freaking out.” He defended, raising his hands.

“Fair enough.” She acquiesced, squinting her eyes as she overheard the police radio.

_…what looks like a monster at 5th and Main… yeah, I couldn’t make this up even if I could… huge, scaly and slimy…_

“Gear up Red,” Kara relayed, tapping Barry on the shoulder. “Looks like your wish came true.” At his confused expression, she clarified. “Monster attack about ten blocks from here.”

“Yes! Finally something to make my day.” Hitting her lightly, he called out, “Loser buys dinner!” before he ran for the attack site.

“Oh you’re on.” Kara muttered determinedly to herself, a wide grin adorning her face the whole time.


	2. Indestructible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One where Barry and Kara get hurt.

Chapter Two: Indestructible

"I thought you healed fast." Kara said to Barry who was laying next to her on the ground, bleeding from his face.

"I thought you were indestructible." Barry replied back, watching Kara catch her breath as she shouldered her aching arm.

"Apparently not." She bit out, looking sharply at him then back at their attacker.

"Kryptonite?" He asked wondering momentarily if Kara should be going anywhere near the fight.

"No. But whatever it is, it's strong." She said getting up to her feet.

"Stronger than you?" Barry asked cheekily, a wide grin brandishing his face.

Kara looked pointedly at him, silently asking him if he's serious. Putting her attention back to their attacker, Kara jumped off the ground. As Barry ran in to help, he heard her say, "You're indestructible Kara Danvers," to give herself a confidence boost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to leave behind comments, request some prompts or just get in touch with me, do contact me at http://www.burdenofheroes.tumblr.com :)


	3. Pain and Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One where the Heroes try to settle in after a long day's work.

"How am I still in pain?" Barry groaned as he gingerly sat down on the soft couch.

Kara limped over to him with a bag of frozen peas.

"Don't even ask. I can't believe I still have cuts and bruises in places where I shouldn't have cuts and bruises." Lifting his legs, she fell back onto the couch, and let out a groan of her own.

Wincing, she let out a deep breath as she reigned control over the onslaught of paining sensation she was receiving.

"Maybe tackling him head on was a bad move." Barry commented on his horrendously cocky decision of punching the gigantic monster with his bare fist.

"You think?" Kara retorted. "I practically heard every bone in your body break from a mile away." She gingerly laid a hand on his wrist and turned it over. "How's it feeling now?"

"A bit sore but it's healing." He replied, pausing for the silence to fill in.

He moved the bag of peas to the other side of his face when he felt it sticking to his skin. Kara swiped a thumb over his cheek, smiling when Barry leaned further into the warm touch. With his legs draped over her thighs, Barry fell further into the couch so that he was laying down.

"Wanna catch a movie?" Kara offered, reaching over his legs for the remote.

"Yes please! Nothing with monsters though. I think I've had enough of monster mania for one day."

Laughing, Kara obliged. "Okay. How about zombies instead?" She asked as she surfed through the channels.

"Think you can handle it?" Barry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If I can handle a thirty foot monster, I can handle a hoard of zombies." Kara answered.

"Okay... it's just that I remember last time we binge watched an entire season of _The Walking Dead_ somebody invaded my bed every night."

"Hey, that was ONE TIME!" Kara defended, her face getting red with embarrassment as her mind traveled fast to come up with various good reasons to excuse her actions.

"One time? It was for an entire month!" Barry raised his voice, scoffing. "I had to marathon at _least_ ten different Disney movies for you to calm down."

"Whatever Allen. Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy them." Kara mumbled as she flipped the channel again, pouting.

Barry immediately sat up and hugged her tightly, plastering his face right against hers.

"Don't be sad." He said in a childish voice, rocking her.

"I'm not sad." She mumbled.

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Give me a smile?" He asked, looking at her intently.

Kara looks at him for a brief moment then answers, "No."

She turned back to the television screen and began flipping through the channels. Huffed, Barry grabbed the remote and threw it behind him.

"What the hell Barry!" She yelled, reaching for the remote.

Using the opening, Barry began tackling her with an onslaught of tickles, eliciting many giggles and laughter from the superhero.

"Barry, no! Stop it!" Her words became lost with her giggles, her face growing red and her teeth gleaming white.

Barry refused to stop, enjoying the sounds of her laughter a lot more than the noise coming from the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have prompts or would like something to say, you can reach me at burdenofheroes.tumblr.com ^_^


	4. Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Red is a Sore Loser

"Come on." Barry spoke with clenched teeth, a wide smile, looking briefly at the kids littered around the large oak stump. "A little?"

Kara simply shook her head, with a soft smile.

"But the kids are watching." He urged whispering to her, leaning slightly forward towards her.

Batting her lashes, Kara shrugged.

"Kara please?" He sang, flashing his pearly white teeth.

"Sorry Allen, no can do. You're the one who wanted this arm wrestling match. Now deal with it." Kara challenged, squeezing his hand slightly harder.

Barry huffed and scrunched his brows, putting all his concentration into their folded hands.

"Come on Supergirl! Kick his scrawny ass!" A little girl yelled at the top of her lungs with fisted hands, bending forward.

Barry looked at the little girl bewildered at the language more so than her alliance. Kara simply laughed and used his distraction to slam his hand down against the smooth surface.

"Hey! Th-that's not fair. She distracted me." Barry challenged, pointing at the girl who stuck her tongue at him.

"Oh grow up Allen." Kara said, walking towards her little supporter. Squatting beside her, she pinched the little's girl cheek. "How can you blame this little soul for your defeat?"

"That little soul is the worst. I won't be surprised if she ends up on the Rogue gallery one day." He complained, crossing his arms.

"Barry!" Kara admonished, covering the girl's ears.

Realizing what he said, Barry's arms slump down. With red cheeks, he had opened his mouth to clarify as to what he had meant but Kara stood up with tight lips.

"Sorry Red. But we girls don't talk to sore losers. Isn't that right Champ?" Kara asked, extending her hand palm up.

"That's right!" The little girl agreed, clapping and holding onto Kara's hand tightly.

Kara gathered the little one up in her arms and flew away before Barry could say another word.

Releasing a deep breath, and his hands on his hips, Barry shook his head in disbelief. "Girls."


	5. It Will Always Be a Boy/Girl Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Barry and Kara Have a Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from writers-are-writers' tumblr: “You’re so frustrating. I swear to God, you’re going to drive me to insanity.” 
> 
> “I hope I do. Maybe it’ll get your rude attitude in check if you’re stuck in a mental hospital.”

“You’re so frustrating. I swear to God, you’re going to drive me to insanity.” Barry groaned dramatically walking away from Supergirl.

“I hope I do. Maybe it’ll get your rude attitude in check if you’re stuck in a mental hospital.” She snapped crossing her arms.

"Are you for real right now?" Barry asked incredulously. " _I_ have an attitude? _You're_ the one who humiliated me in front of a bunch of kids and then _whooshed_ away like a drama queen!"

"WOW!" Kara laughed, her eyes growing wide. " _I'm_ the drama queen? Who was the one that couldn't accept defeat from a little fight? Who was the one who got so worked up over a little girl taking my side? And if we're going to talk about humiliation so it's okay if _I_ lost, but Rao forbid that Golden Boy over here gets beat."

Barry clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disbelief.

"We're going there now are we?"

"Might as well." Kara replied crossing her arms defiantly. "There's no point in half-assing it."

Nodding his head, and nose flaring, he bit his lip. Minutes passed by with a heavy silence and Kara's arms were slowly starting to slip.

"Well?" She asked raising a brow.

"Well," He spread his arms in surrender. "I don't want to fight with you. Especially not over something as petty as this."

His eyes so wide, were looking at Kara with a silent plea. As always, Kara lowered her defenses and sat upon the armrest. Her hands clasped between her legs, she looked at him softly as he walked towards her.

"You were right. One of us was going to lose and they were kids. It was supposed to be a friendly match to show them that even adults can have fun and it doesn't always have to be a boy/girl thing." He cupped her face and tilted it upwards. "I'm sorry."

Holding his wrist, Kara blinked, pleased with the gesture.

"Apology accepted." Her eyes lowering and dazed in her thoughts, she continued. "But Barry, it will always be a gendered matter to me." Barry lowered his hands from her face and took a step back. "No matter what I do, whether I'm Supergirl or Kara Danvers, it will always be a boy/girl issue. Even when I don't want it to be." She looked at him unsure of how to feel. "I don't know if you will ever get it being a guy and automatically accepted as a hero."

She smiled softly as she remembered the lauds he got when he first saved the day. Central City had gone frantic over their Scarlet Speedster, plastering his name and gossiping about him in every way imaginable. It was Kara's first introduction to Barry and she hadn't ever expected to one day get to know him so personally. Of course she had known she will bump into him once in a while what with her being Superman's cousin and all. But to actually become best friends, his _roommate_... never in her wildest dreams.

"I wasn't automatically... accepted." Barry said hesitantly as he remembered all the times he had messed up. He walked around to sit on the sofa, pulling Kara down beside him. "When I first put on the suit I didn't know _what_ I was doing. I derailed a train that was full of passengers once." He admitted somberly. To this day his skin crawls when he realizes how many people he had put at danger because of his inexperience.

"But you were new at this. You didn't know what you were doing." Kara clasped his hand and squeezed it.

"That doesn't excuse what I did Kara. I almost killed a train full of people. Even if the public may have moved past it, I can't. It's always there at the back of my mind."

"I know the feeling. But I guess that's where you're sort of lucky. In the public's eye, you're almost like a messiah. But for me, they're always watching me so closely. Just waiting for me to mess up and tear me apart. You know when I first put on the cape I was constantly compared to my cousin. People were saying, 'Why do we need a Supergirl when we have a Superman?' or 'Go back home and let a Real Man do his job.' That article was quite colorful." She commented with a raised brow. She laid her head onto Barry's shoulder as he squeezed her closer. "Every day I'm out there I have to try twice as hard to prove my worth. I have to not only fight against the villain of the week but the public's eye, from the high standards that Superman has set up, against the law who are finding different ways to incriminate us. And myself. I come home," Her voice cracked, "and before I sleep I have to cancel out all that noise that's buzzing inside my head. Shutting out the world is the easiest part but myself? To live in absolute complete silence? It's terrifying Barry. I don't want to cry myself to sleep for the rest of my life. For once I just want to hit the bed knowing that people out there really do appreciate me. That they want _me_ , Supergirl to be their savior. And if it's selfish of me to think that then damn it, I don't care. Let me be selfish. I just want people to like me." She broke off as a sob broke through her body. "I don't want to fight against myself anymore Barry. It's about time that women are appreciated just as their male counterparts." Kara broke away from the side hug as she took a deep breathe to steady herself and wipe away her tears. "And if I have to kick your ass every day to drill that into people's brains then so be it."

Barry laid a hand on her back as he chuckled.

"And I, my sweet Kara, will gladly hand my ass over to you on a silver platter."

"Oh hell no! It has to be as real as possible. So you have to put up a fight." She argued, her resilient determination sparking back to life.

Barry raised his hands up in surrender. "As you say Madame."

Smiling at him, Kara patted his thigh. "Thank you Barry."

Resting his hand over hers, he replied, "Anytime."

Giving his thigh a couple more pats, Kara stood up to hit the bed when Barry called out to her.

"Hey Kara,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you... I was wondering," He scratched the back of his head, "Do you want to, I don't know, sleep outside tonight? The weather's nice and the stars are out. Just... you know... if, if you want that is." He mumbled shrugging his shoulders abashedly.

Smiling to herself, Kara nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Okay." Barry beamed, his eyes lighting up. "I'll, I'll get the blankets and pillows and stuff..."

Kara laughed as he flashed out of the room. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think such a day would come.


	6. Let The Smoke Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Barry Thinks He Almost Lost Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from writers-are-writers' tumblr:
> 
> I felt arms wrap around me tightly and knock the wind out of me. He dug his face into my hair and repeated the words, “I thought you were gone. I thought I lost you.” 
> 
> I inched my fingers up and gripped his clothes, “Hi.” 
> 
> He moved back and grabbed my face, “Hi?”
> 
> I smiled, “Hi.” 
> 
> “I missed you.” 
> 
> “I missed you, too. I’m here, now. No worries.” I poked his cheek and he let out a small laugh before hugging me again.

"Kara we have to go!" Barry yelled over the loud roar of the burning debris and the pulsating sirens.

"I can't! There are people still in there." Kara shouted stubbornly as she x-rayed through the large boulders.

She couldn't leave. Not yet. Not when there were people still trapped underneath the rubble and heavy concrete blocks. If she leaves now then there really will be no hope for them. But if she can get to just one or even two, then maybe they can have a chance.

Detecting a body whose legs were trapped underneath an industrial pillar, Kara dashed her way to the victim before any serious damage could occur. She blew away the heavy smoke from the area and crouched down towards the injured lady.

"It's okay, I'm here now. You'll be okay." She looked away quickly as to not look at the tears that were trailing down the woman's face and clearing away the soot that had been accumulated.

"You never listen do you?" Barry clipped as he came to stand beside her.

"Can't afford to." Kara said, getting up and heading over to position herself at an optimal stance from where she can pick up the pillar. "On the count of three you get her out of here."

"Alright. But she's the last one. I got everyone else cleared out."

"Perfect." She squatted and placed her hands underneath the pillar and began counting. "One, two," With a loud, heavy exhale she held it up. "Three."

Her face reddened and her arms shook under the weight of the rubble. The Flash carefully picked the injured woman up and after giving a nod to Supergirl zoomed out of the building. He had just placed her upon the stretcher when a explosion shook the ground and he stumbled. Immediately turning around, he saw the building become fully engulfed in flames and the sturdy structure that had once housed many, crumbled to the ground in a pile of dust.

Barry's heart beat fast like never before. The only thought running through his head being a chanting _no_ he scanned the smokey sky for a sight of his blonde friend.

"Kara, where are you?" He whispered, his hands beginning to shake. "No, no, no, Kara," He looked back to the building that finally laid still after yet another explosion. "NO! KARA!" Without a moment's thought he ran inside ignoring the shouts of the fellow officers. " _KARA!_ "

She couldn't die. She just couldn't. She's a Kryptonian for goodness' sake! An alien from another planet. They will run into burning buildings all the time and come out unscathed. This will be no different.

Barry ran over to a few mega blocks and vibrated his hand through them, breaking them into smaller pieces. Yelling out for her again, he ran back towards the room he had last seen her in.

If only she hadn't been so stubborn. Yes, as heroes they have a duty to protect the public. But what use are they to the public when they're dead? If one of them dies then the villains will get an incentive. A profound motivation in knowing the fact that a hero can fall. That they're not invincible. Hell, if someone as powerful as Supergirl can fall then what hope is there for all the other heroes? Will they even want to be out there risking their lives day in and day out when one of their greatest inspirations is gone?

"KARA!" He screamed again, clearing the room of smoke and fire, pushing away the dangling electric cables.

Supergirl is amazing. She's brilliant and a hero in every sense of the word. But more than Supergirl he wanted his best friend back. Kara Danvers, the girl who was a hero before she put on the red cape. The girl who was constantly encouraging little kids to be the best that they can be. To never give up, to always look on the bright side, to always push forward even when everything and everyone are stacked against you. Supergirl merely magnified that side of her by like a thousand. But that bright light that shines through on the darkest of days, that is always inside her. And it's her that Barry wants back.

"KARA!" He yelled again, picking up a broken door and throwing it away. "Kara!" He screamed frantically seeing Supergirl's still body underneath the same concrete pillar that she had been holding up earlier.

Skidding to a crouch beside her, Barry lifts her head up and shakes it. "Kara! Please tell me you're okay. Say something!" He tried to still his emotions, the frantic beat of his heart so that he can detect hers. But he was too agitated to do much of anything. His vision was beginning to blur from his tears and the lingering smoke, his face beginning to heat up from the remnants of the flames and his emotions. "Kara please wake up!" He shook her again, praying to the god of all gods, his god and hers, to make her breathe again. To do something, anything to bring life back into her. To let his friend and partner fly by his side once more. Cradling her to his chest, he began to cry, his own body now shaking while hers remained frozen.

"Mmm, Barry," Kara mumbled amidst his loud sobbing.

Barry stilled as he let Kara orient herself. Lightly touching the bumps on her head, wincing as a hint of pain shoots through her, muscle aches and torn skin spilling blood.

"Are you okay?" Barry moved back, hastily wiping his tears away. "Kara?" He cupped her face and made her face him but she kept her eyes closed, keeping a hand on his wrist to steady herself.

"Barry just," She broke off taking a deep breath.

When she opened her eyes, she looked at him. In the ashy remains of a once private, cozy home, he was a mess. Dried tears streaking his cheeks, soot and dirt powdered onto him, his usual brown soft hair now clumped together. She lightly squeezed his wrist and gave him a soft, dopey smile.

"Hi?" He breathed out with a laugh.

"Hi." Kara whispered back, feeling low on energy and simply wanting to sleep for the next forty-eight hours.

"I missed you." Barry admitted for the mere five minutes of her unknown whereabouts or rather, her vitality, scared the life out of him.

"I missed you too." Kara replied, stroking his hand up and down. "I'm here now. No worries." She leaned into his touch as it pressed itself harder against her cheek.

Her head tilted sideways, wearing a dopey smile, Kara poked Barry's cheek. Both laughing, Barry pulled Kara into a tight hug. Their bodies pressed, Kara regained her strength and energy from his relief while Barry washed his fears and worries away from her vitality.

He listened to her breathing, she listened to his heartbeat.

His arms wrapped tighter against her body, knocking the wind out of her. Digging his face into her hair, he repeated the words, "I thought you were gone. I thought I lost you." Another tight squeeze of her body.

"Hey, but I'm here now." Kara reassured. "Nothing happened and nothing will. Alien from another planet remember?" She joked.

"Doesn't mean you can't die." Barry's voice cracked. No matter how much he tried to think otherwise, he can never forget that. She's not immortal after all. "It doesn't mean you can't get hurt."

"I know. But it's all part of the job Barry." She breaks away from the hug to look at him closely. "What I do is no different from what other police officers do every single day. They too, have taken their oaths to serve and protect and risk their lives every day to uphold that vow. The difference between them and I is that I can fly."

"And shoot lasers through your eyes, and freeze matter with your breath, have an x-ray vision, are super strong, bullets can bounce off your chest..."

"Okay, okay, I get your point. But it doesn't change that we're the same." She rubbed at the corner of his mouth to wipe away a smudge of dirt.

"Just be more careful next time. Okay?"

"I promise." She consoled with a smile. "Now can we _please_ get out of here? I kinda want to change out of these clothes." She spreads her arms, gesturing towards her ashy outfit.

"Okay." Barry agreed with a laugh.

Picking her up bridal style despite her complaints, Barry zoomed out of the crippled building, towards the safety of their home.


	7. There is Darkness Inside Our Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Kara Mourns and Barry Loses His Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: An anonymous request that was submitted to my tumblr blog.
> 
> "(Barry Pov) Kara's missing and no one has seen her for the whole week. Barry is running around like crazy to find her while also keeping the city safe. It wasn't until when Kara came back, Barry knew the familiar look on Kara's face. (Kara's POV) Kara left to go to the Fortress of Solitude leaving a note behind for Alex, explaining she'll be gone for a while. It was a time of grieving the death of her people and Krypton's destruction, with Astra's death and her mother's betrayal in mind."

i.

Day One

"Kara!" Barry yelled over his shoulder, "Have you seen the honey mustard?" He stuck his head back in the chill of the refrigerator, his brows scrunched from not finding his favorite condiment and not hearing back from his best friend. "Kara?"

Closing the fridge door, Barry does a quick sweep of the apartment and finds she's not home. With a click of his tongue, he tries not to think too much of it. Apart from being a superhero, she does have a very hectic job of being Cat Grant's personal assistant. If anyone deserves a pass on the tracking department, it's her. Besides she will come home eventually if only to empty out the fridge and then ask Barry to stock up again with her trademark pouting lips and wide eyes.

Kicking back on the couch, Barry looked around tentatively to make sure Kara wouldn't just pop up out of thin air. Considering the coast to be clear, he propped his feet up on the coffee table with a wide grin. It was a small piece of freedom but he will relish in every minuscule atom it holds.

Turning on the television, his grin gets replaced with an exasperated sigh as he sees the latest criminal wrecking havoc on the streets of National City.

"Seriously, what do I have to do to get a break around here?" Barry complained, sprinting out of his seat and into his suit.

Zooming his way towards the hot spot, Barry skids to a stop in front of the scaled alien throwing a fiery blast out of its mouth.

"A de-winged dragon. This is new." Barry commented with a tilt of his head. "Hey fire breath!" Barry called out to the beast, attracting its attention away from the common public. "Bet you can't take a shot at me even if you tried."

He knew it was foolish to bait the alien but hey, Supergirl will come around to take care of it in a jiffy. There's no need to worry. His smile wavered when instead of seeing a fluttering of the cape, he was met with sirens and three heavy armored black SUVs. Out came Alex fully decked out in protective gear followed by Hank clad similarly. Barry scanned the dark sky and didn't see any sign of Kara. He clenched his jaw and got ready to receive his orders from the DEO Director.

"Flash," Hank addressed him with a nod, "Your objective will be to wear the alien out and ensure it does not receive a chance to use its arsenic power. Think you can handle that?"

"Without a sweat." Barry answered, licking his lips.

_Kara, where are you?_

A loud roar emitting from the alien captured Barry's attention, launching him directly into action. While the alien made its presence known with various growls and guttural noises, Barry ran circles around the alien, punching it in various parts to find its weakness. While the alien had its entire attention on Barry, Alex and Hank took their aim with their multiple shots of tranquilizers and sedatives.

"Flash! We need a clear view of its stomach." Alex shouted over all the firing.

"Got it!" Barry yelled, running a few meters back.

Prepping himself, he burst out into a run, gathering up all his energy into landing a hard punch to the alien's head. The alien fell back with a loud thud, throwing a cloud of dust and rubble up into the air. Alex and her team stormed forward and injected a heavy dose of sedative neatly into the creature. Within minutes the alien was snoring its way to oblivion.

"Nice work." Alex complimented Barry while Hank took over the scene to dispatch clean up duties to his employees.

"Thanks!" Barry answered with a blush. As Alex sat inside the SUV, Barry asked, "Uhh, is there another alien fight going on that I don't know about?"

Resting her arm on the rolled down window, she answered, "No. Why?"

"Oh you know," He shrugged, tracing the outer line of the glass, "Didn't see Kara around."

"Aahh," Alex commented with a raise of her brows. "What's wrong Red? Fearing you can't keep up?"

"What? No, psshhtt, of course not." He blurted, failing to hide the rouge creeping into his cheeks. "I was just, you know, wondering where she was is all." He said, crossing his arms and shrugging a shoulder.

Moving away from the window and starting the car, Alex said, "Relax Red. She's fine. I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. After all, she is the Girl of Steel." With a wink, Alex drove away leaving Barry behind feeling out of place.

ii.

Day Two

"Kara! Did you see my blue shirt?" Barry asked, walking out of his room holding a periwinkle wrinkled shirt.

He halted when the empty apartment responded back to him. He hung his arms and let out a sigh. He had completely forgotten Kara wasn't here. As much as Alex had reassured him she was fine, he wasn't able to let go of the gnawing worry worm that was eating him up inside. All night he had slept with one eye open for just in case she came back. He wouldn't have asked her where she went or what she was doing. All he really wanted was to see her in the flesh. To see that she was safe and sound.

He pulled out his cell phone and shot Alex a quick text. Nothing too fancy, just the standard, "Hey, how are you?" He didn't want to sound too desperate or clingy. He knew he was just her friend and he didn't particularly have the right to be so possessive over her, but he simply couldn't help worrying about her.

To him, Kara isn't just a superhero. She is _Kara_. A woman who believes in the good in everyone and everything and tries her very best to help others out even when situations said otherwise. He had no doubt she would be able to take care of herself physically what with her being a Kryptonian and all. Rather, it was the emotional side that he was worried about. Being a superhero himself, Barry knew all too well just how heavy carrying the world on your shoulders can be. He does his best to share the load with her but there are times when they add to their own burdens. Their individual enemies coming after their private circle of friends and families, the guilt they take upon themselves when things go wrong, it's all their doing. They don't have to go out there and save the world on a constant basis but they do because that's what they believe in. Showing the populace that the world is truly a better place to live in regardless of what corrupt politicians or masked villains try to prove otherwise. But underneath all the applauds, the fame and success, Barry and Kara come home to an empty apartment that tries to trap them in their heads. They do their best to drown out the silence by talking over strategies, or categorizing the latest villain they have faced in terms of levels of difficulties, but sometimes the silence overpowers them. Kara will recede into her room and either go straight to bed or distract herself with another viewing of a mundane reality show. It doesn't work all the time though. He will never push it and intrude upon the privacy of her room, but he hears her quiet sobs from behind the closed doors. The next mornings he would start the conversations off with a story from his childhood. Sometimes he would speak of the way he use to hide beneath the covers in fear something is out there in the darkness out to get him. Mostly, he would gravitate towards anecdotes that spoke of his immense loneliness. It wasn't fair, losing his parents the way he did, but he found speaking about it helped. Even though Kara may not completely understand the situation or the circumstances he lost them in, she would at least understand the loss, the aching hole he feels in his life on a daily basis. His parents' absence have left a void in his life that continuously tries to suck him in the more he dwells upon it. He does his best and he wants Kara to do well too. They need to let out some of the darkness in their lives in small doses. Small doses definitely beats the alternative of having their darkness explode and poison everyone's lives in one go.

Barry looks down at his phone to see a text message from Alex saying, "Hey Barry, all's well and so is Kara."

Putting his phone away, Barry looked around at the empty apartment. He hoped that was the case. He truly did.

iii.

Day Three

Barry smiled as a stream of kids crossed his path to head on over to the other side of the grassy grounds to partake in their soccer match. He tilted his head up and soaked in the warmth of the high sun and simply basked in the laughter and the cooing of the birds. Today was the true definition of a beautiful summer's day. The sky was bright and blue, the wind was nice and cool, people were out mingling with each other, various pieces of meats were sizzling on the grill and not to mention the loud screams from little kids asking their parents for an ice-cream cone.

Sitting down on a bench, Barry couldn't help but to make a short video of his surroundings. Kara would simply love it. She will definitely laugh at the way a gigantic dog made a beeline for a man's ass and practically pulled his pants down. Not to mention, go all _aww_ over the way a small child wailed loudly when their ice cream plopped to the gravel sidewalk. She loved being in the center of all these innocent moments. They were dripping with purity and hope and infinite potentials. Almost like a taste, a sample of a glorious and prosperous future that is devoid of corruption and hate and any sort of malice. They both thrived on moments like these. It makes all their aching joints, bruises and cuts totally worth it.

Barry looked beside him at the empty space that would surely have been filled up with Kara's presence. He can just imagine her sitting there babbling away animatedly, pausing only to sip on her caramel flavored iced coffee. Her nose would crinkle and eyes squint by her lips being pulled apart in a wide grin. He would surely laugh if not for her jokes or stories then definitely at the pleasant feeling he got from simply being around her. He loved being around her. His mood will instantly be lifted, and funny enough, he gets the intense desire to fly. He just wants to soar and be amidst the clouds and simply feel light and free. He envies Kara's ability to fly. Sure with his super speed he can go anywhere within seconds, but it doesn't beat the feeling of being lifted off the ground. If even for just a second, he would love to not be rooted to Earth and to the problems it offers on a daily basis.

He will have to ask Kara if she would be willing to take him up on a round or two when she comes back. When she feels comfortable being rooted back to Earth again.

iv.

Day Six

"Flash, you need to prioritize yourself. Having Kara on your mind isn't going to help you defeat the hoards of clones coming at you right now." Director Henshaw admonished speaking into the communication devices.

"I know that." Barry bit back. "Things would go a lot easier if I just where on Earth is she! How is it that none of you guys are worried about her?" He grunted just as he punched a clone in the face.

"Because we have faith in her." Alex interrupted. "Now drop this topic and let's get this over with."

"Fine." Barry acquiesced reluctantly, shutting his devices off.

With a quick run, Barry incapacitated all the clones with an electrical charge and left the bodies behind. At the moment, he simply could not be asked to co-operate with the DEO as nicely as they would like. They were hiding something from him about Kara and he didn't like it. It has been almost a week since she has been gone and he is beginning to be afraid something horrible as happened. He had zipped over to Metropolis to check in with Clark but even he was not available. Lois had mentioned him being out of town in search of a lead but Barry wasn't convinced. The lead may have explained why Clark wasn't available but Kara? She wasn't a reporter. Where could she possibly have gone that too for this long.

Barry began running across every street and checked into every alleyway that he could find. Against his better decision, he looked into every building, whether it be populated, or old and abandoned, it didn't matter. He looked into them all and with each clearance, he was beginning to lose his mind. He was so desperate to keep Kara away from the void that had sucked his parents in. He couldn't let her fall in. There was far too much for her to do in the world to go away so soon.

With his distracted thoughts, Barry didn't see the pile of rubble that was lodged in his way. Toppling over, he fell with a loud thud. Panting, he laid limp on his back and looked up towards the twinkling sky. He couldn't help but think that's where she came from. The stars, the infinitely expanding galaxy. That's where she truly belongs. In the sky, away from Earth. Back home on Krypton. He couldn't even begin to imagine what the loss of an entire planet would feel like. He has only lost a set of parents and he feels like a ghost. Living, but not truly alive. Not quite dead, but is not a virgin to the kiss of death either. The shadows of darkness had touched him since he was a little boy and he couldn't shake them off even if he tried. He chose to be a forensic scientist for goodness' sake. Rather than preventing crimes from happening in the first place he lost himself in dealing with the aftermath of death. Figuring out what happened to the victims, catching the perpetrators after the violence had occurred. What kind of a hero is he if he can't save anyone? What is the use of his super speed if he shows up late?

A shooting star broke across the dark velvet of the night.

_Maybe I'm not a hero._

v.

Day Seven

Barry hadn't been doing much really. He was just laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, watching the fan go round and round and round. It was a simple action. Spin around and provide cool air. Just go round and round and round. That's all he focused on. The single motion repeating itself in a constant loop. Funny how it only takes a single flick of the switch to end it all.

The door creaked. Barry shifted his head slightly and saw golden locks fall into the small opening. He looked away and stared back at the ceiling. Watched the fan go round and round and round.

He didn't move when the bed slumped under Kara's weight. The fine hairs on his neck moved under her breathing. He could feel her heavy eyes boring into him. Trying to figure out what happened in her absence. What exactly was going on in his head that wouldn't elicit a single response to her presence. But she didn't say a single word. So neither did he.

With her direction, Barry moved his face to look at her. As she stroked the edge of his jaw with her thumb, Barry stared into her eyes. The wide orbs that were usually twinkling and sparkling, were right now empty. He didn't like that look. It scared him. Made him feel like he was looking at a living corpse.

He wondered when Kara looked at him, if she could see it too.

bonus

_Seven days ago..._

After leaving Alex a note stating where it is she will be going for the next week, Kara had immediately left the vicinity of National City. Clark had already left for the Fortress of Solitude but she didn't mind. She needed the quiet alone time to think things over. They were going to mourn Krypton. Its inhabitants, the empire it held, the vast amount of wealth and knowledge, scientific and political achievements, all gone because they had become too greedy. Rather than being grateful for what they already had and trying to preserve what they do, they asked for more. They wanted more. In the end, they got nothing.

She didn't get to live her life with her people. Be engaged in her culture, be surrounded by family. Teach Kal El the ways of the Kryptonian life, or any life for that matter. She was snatched the opportunity to care for him, to be his elder cousin. To be family.

Kara closed her eyes for a brief moment to stop the tears from flowing.

She was far too young at the time to fully understand the politics her family were running. Her mother, whom she had considered to be a hero for the longest time, couldn't live up to the name. Her aunt, Astra, the one whom all of Krypton had considered to be a criminal, was actually trying to do some good in her own way. The paths that both ladies took ended with nothing but destruction for the masses. She wasn't entirely sure if she could blame them for the way things had turned out. If she was in their place, she doesn't know what she would have done. Surely, she would have tried to save Krypton from dying but would she have enslaved an entire race? They would have been alive but at what cost? Their free will?

Kara shook her head.

No. They tried that here on Earth and it didn't work. It simply wasn't worth it. They may not have been dead in body, but they were in all the ways that count.

They had tried, her mother and aunt. They had tried their best to make things work between them and for Krypton. Kara supposed that's what counts. The hope and attempt to make things right. If they hadn't, then Krypton truly would have been doomed.

When Astra came to Earth, she saw the planet going in the same direction that Krypton did. Being neglected by its inhabitants, looted of its resources, she had only tried to make it better. Granted her way was wrong, but that didn't mean her intention wasn't noble. After all, isn't that what Kara wants from Earth herself? For it to prosper and reach its glory days, to make a landmark not only within this solar system but to expand out towards multiple galaxies. She wants Earth to become what Krypton couldn't.

Kara landed softly on the snowy ground, her footprints overstepping her cousin's. Entering the Fortress, Kara accepted Clark's extended hand.

This is her home. This is where she's meant to be.


End file.
